Je ne me cacherais pas
by Pandora-Linchpin
Summary: /!/ Spoiler /!/ "Je ne me cacherais pas pendant que d'autres mènent des batailles à notre place !" OS écrit après avoir vu la nouvelle bande annonce et plus précisément le moment où Kili s'énerve.


Bonjour, bonsoir les gens ! :)

Voilà un autre OS sur le hobbit, mon troisième :D Et désolé parce que bas... il est triste... mais bon, c'est de la faute à la nouvelle bande annonce qui m'a trop donné envie de pleurer... breeee

Vous l'avez vu je suppose ? ;)

/!/ Spoilers /!/ (pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu le livre)

J'ai écris cet OS après avoir vu la nouvelle bande annonce et en particulier le moment avec Kili... Breee il est beau quand il est en colère :D

Sinon bonne lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaira.

* * *

><p><strong>Je ne me cacherais pas<strong>

Tu cris fort mais le bruit reste coincé dans ta gorge. Tu tombes par terre sous les yeux emplis de larmes de ton grand frère. La flèche qui vient de se loger dans ton abdomen te fais affreusement souffrir mais tu restes éveillé. Ton grand frère, ton protecteur, est en train de tuer les orques qui s'approchent de toi. Il te lance des regards te suppliant de tenir le coup, de vivre.

Tu essayes alors de rester éveillé mais tes forces te quittent. Penser... tu dois penser à quelque chose pour rester éveillé. Cette dure conversation avec ton oncle te reviens alors en tête.

Tu te souviens de cette discussion comme si tu venais de l'avoir il y a deux minutes.

o O o

« Nous n'avons pas fais tout cela pour regarder les autres mourir pour nous ! » Tu dis à ton oncle en haussant le ton.

« Nous en avons déjà fait beaucoup pour les autres. Nous avons récupérés Erebor, Kili. » Il te répond calmement, cela te trouble presque. Tu ne le comprend pas, tu ne le comprend plus.

« C'est notre royaume ! Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici à attendre ! »

« Que veux tu que nous fassions Kili ? » Thorin hausse le ton lui aussi. « Penses tu vraiment être en état d'affronter une vraie bataille après des mois de voyage ? »

Peut-être que tu n'es pas au mieux de ta forme, mais tu ne vas pas abandonner ton peuple pour autant.

Tu refuses à croire la petite voix dans ta tête. Celle qui te dit que ton oncle est malade. La maladie de l'or... tu te refuses à croire que ton oncle, ton modèle à toi et ton frère, se dérobe fasse à une bataille.

« Nous allons rester ici ! » Dit-il d'un ton autoritaire.

Tu n'arrives pas à croire qu'il va abandonner son peuple dans une terrible bataille alors que lui sera bien au chaud. Il est devenu fou... Il ne se rend pas compte... ce n'est plus le même.

L'or et son royaume ont réussis à le rendre fou... Et toi aussi tu deviens fou... mais de rage. Tu sens tes poings se crisper. Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi ton oncle ne veut pas se battre.

Mais il a donné un ordre, la compagnie ne se battra pas et il tourne le dos à ses amis, signe que la conversation est terminée. Tu reste stoïque, sans rien dire.

Oseras tu ? Oseras tu répondre à ton oncle ? Le défier ?

« Thorin ! » Tu viens de le dire sans même t'en rendre compte. Tu ne vas pas te défiler comme il le fait. Non, tu vas te battre et si cela doit commencer par faire affront à ton oncle alors cela commencera de cette manière.

Tu le vois se retourner mais il ne dit rien. Il te fixe juste. Le silence est à son comble, tu prends une grande inspiration... puis tu te lances.

« Je ne me cacherais pas pendant que d'autres mènent des batailles, à notre place ! » Tu dis cela en hurlant et tu es fière du trouble que cela a créé chez ton oncle qui semble désemparé. Tu décides de partir, tu retournes dans Erebor pour laisser le temps à ton oncle de réfléchir.

Tu as décidé de te battre et c'est ce que tu vas faire. Personne ne pourra t'en empêcher, pas même ton oncle.

Tu retournes dans Erebor et tu es content de voir que ton frère te suis. Il semble approuver ce que tu as dis et il te promet de te suivre quoi qu'il arrive. Fili, ton grand frère que tu aime tant.

o O o

Mais la douleur te ramène à la réalité.

Ton grand frère se bat comme il le peut mais il semble en difficulté. Toi, tu essayes encore de résister, tu essayes de te concentrer sur quelque chose de nouveau... et tu te demandes si tu as fait le bon choix lors de cette discussion...

Mais on ne peut pas savoir si ce que l'on choisit est la bonne chose à faire.

Tu retiens que le courage est dangereux. Que vouloir faire ce qui est juste peut parfois prendre des tournures tragique...

Tu as rejoins la compagnie malgré le désaccord de ta mère. Tu as affronté ton oncle malgré qu'il soit ton Roi. Tu as combattu malgré le danger. Tu as fais de nombreuses choses sans en avoir l'autorisation... Cette fois tout est différent...

Mais tu es fière de ce que tu as fais. Tu as été courageux, brave. Tu n'es pas mort en vain, tu as protégé ton royaume. Malheureusement, tu ne vivras plus. Ton chemin va s'arrêter là. Tu quittes ce monde avec des regrets, tu rêvais tant de vivre à Erebor.

Tu sais que ce que tu as fais est juste. Tu n'as pas laissé les tiens seuls au combat, tu les as accompagnés.

Mais tu es mort.

Et finalement, au fond de ton cœur qui avait toujours rêvé de vivre à Erebor, une petite voix te parle. Elle s'appelle le regret.

Et tu regrettes de ne pas t'être caché.

* * *

><p>Je pense que vous l'avez deviné mais au cas ou, je précise que le "tu" désigne Kili. Sinon la phrase « Je ne me cacherais pas pendant que d'autres mènent des batailles à notre place ! » est évidemment la réplique que Kili dit dans la nouvelle bande annonce.<p>

Je sais pas vous mais pour moi j'en peux plus d'attendre... je veuuuuuuuuuuuuux voir le film ! x)

J'attend vos avis ! :)

Bisous


End file.
